I dreamed a dream
by AbitheWitch88
Summary: Danny has a video that if made public could destroy two of his friends and the President makes a last minute trip to see Les Miserables, not knowing that one of his staff is playing the lead role. Will the happy couple end up living the dream they dreamed? Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Authors note: when you picture her singing think of the Anne Hathaway version.

Danny walked through the west wing, the video in his hand needed to be shown, the question was to who?

If he showed the world on the internet his career would possibly take a leap in the right direction, it would show that he had sources and knew a story when he saw one.

He had watched the 20 minutes of film countless times that day, rewinding it, cross referencing it, making sure it was genuine. He was certain that it was.

If it were to go public then he would hurt his friends in the west wing, it wasn't about anything political, it was definitely one for the gossip column but thats what people want.

They don't care about how many senators oppose the new tax bill or that the President is planning on building more homes for the poorest 10% of the country.

They want to know relationship heartache, who is having affairs and who is having a nose job.

it was all based around schadenfreude. the idea that seeing someone hurt brings pleasure. this is the reason, Danny thought, why people used to go and watch public executions. It gives them a kick, and the contents of the tape certainly could do that.

However thats what it was if it would be released, an execution. An execution of two friends, there lives would be brought out into the open and it would kill them to be so humiliated.

Danny couldn't do that to them, he couldn't do that to the Bartlet administration.

"Danny?" said CJ from behind her desk.

"Hi CJ" he replied.

"Danny you've been standing there a while, whats up?" she asked.

" You need to have a look at this" Danny replied, handing her a video tape.

"DONNA" yelled Josh from his desk, screw the intercom, He was God, God didn't need to press a button to summon Noah, so why should he use one to summon his assistant.

"Josh I'm leaving for the night, what do you want?" she asked desperately, if she didn't leave now then she would never get away, she was running late already.

"Yeah ok, the President wants to go out tonight so I need my Tux." he told her, not looking up from the massive pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Can he just go out?" she asked, surprised, wondering what the President could possibly want to go out for at the last minute.

"Yeah, he just goes, the secret service take care of the rest. wheres my tux?"

"its here" she said as she reached behind the door and held out to him his dry cleaning.

"thanks, you can go now" he told her, taking the black suit from her.

Josh didn't know why she wanted to get out so early, it was only five pm. 'she probably has a date' he told himself. If he didn't have to get changed he could have kept her there longer and made the guy waiting for her wait even longer, maybe he would give up and go home alone.

CJ took the tape and put it in her player. she didn't have the time for another big story tonight, she was wearing her favorite dress and her hair was perfect, ready to go out for the night with the senior staff and the President.

upon pressing play she saw a large room with theater posters on the wall, shows such as Blood Brothers and Phantom of the Opera. Benches were pushed against the walls, there were clothes hanging on hooks randomly around what must be the changing room.

The camera was placed like a security camera, pointing down. CJ heard the two women on the screen talking.

"I wish I could sing like that" said one short dark haired woman.

"Becky you're a great actress" replied another girl, this one had flaming red hair

"yeah Jane but I still wish I could sing like Donna, she puts so much emotion into her voice" Becky told her.

Donna walked through the door on the screen, followed by several more girls.

"Finally" Donna shouted.

"glad dress is over?" Jane asked

"totally, I'm late I need to go." Donna said, taking the dress off and throwing her office clothes on.

"what you late for?" Becky asked

"my job, the boss is gonna be so pissed at me" Donna told them, looking in her bag for her bottle of water.

"he will live, hey we were just wondering how you put so much emotion in your voice?" Jane asked, she had heard countless women sing the songs Donna had sung tonight, but Donnas was so raw and genuine.

"just experience I guess" Donna replied.

"but I've worked on stage a hell of a lot longer than you" Becky told her, rather offended as she felt as though Donna had just called her an amateur.

"no, no, no, I mean been in that situation before." Donna reiterated,

"how the hell have you been in Fontines situation before?" Jane wondered.

Fontine was a woman who was fired from her job as she had a child, she turned to prostitution and died.

"think more about the songs words. take 'I dreamed a dream', I can relate to how Fontine is feeling." she explained.

"I still don't get how." Becky told her, sitting down on one of the many benches.

"well when you love someone and get hurt then its awful, it tears you up inside, thats what I sing for.

theres a guy I love right, but he doesn't love me back, he never sees me. I started working for him when I was 21, I never went out and did what 21 year olds do, I was too busy doing research and filing folders away, we had some fun though, we went to parties and events all the time.

Anyhow he got shot several years ago and I cared for him when he recovered. He used to cry in front of me and he wasn't like a boss then, we got to know each other so well, we rarely talked about work. it was a summer filled with take outs and movies.

but once he was better it was back to work as usual. the flirting carried on but he started having relationships and doing nothing but try and sabotage my date, it was like his way of saying 'you cant have me but noone else can have you either'."

"ok, I get it now. but why didn't you ask him out, to hell with the consequences." Jane asked

"because of the tigers. our bosses wouldn't have approved of me asking so I would have had to leave my job." Donna explained, she made a half hearted attempt at a smile and left the room. the screen in CJ's office went black.

"is this going public?"CJ asked Danny

"no, I don't want to hurt Josh and I certainly don't want to hurt Donna" he told her.

"Ok Danny, thank you."

"you're welcome. you look nice by the way. where you going?" he asked.

"the President wants to go and see Les Miserables at the National theater" CJ told him, looking worried.

Danny nodded and walked out of the office. CJ pressed the intercom and asked Carol to get Toby and Josh ASAP.

Josh watched the tape, the whole time, CJ noticed, he looked as though he was going to cry.

she couldn't blame him, here was a young girl telling her friends how much he had hurt her.

he felt so bad he couldn't describe it, his stomach was twisted into knots, he wanted to be sick, mixed in with a wish to hold her and tell her how sorry he was, to tell her that he did see her, but, like she said, the tigers wouldn't have allowed it.

"what do we do?" he found himself asking the room

"we go to the show, we sit with the President and afterwards you sit down with Donna and sort this out." Toby told him. the man didn't have emotions other than anger but Josh and CJ saw how even he was affected from the video.

The group sat with the president in his box at the national theater, they had enjoyed the story so far, they were waiting for Donna to come on stage, Josh was hoping that she wouldn't. it was one thing to see it on a tape, it was different to actually hear her sing the words to him in person. Maybe she had been told they were there and they would see her understudy.

Josh didn't have that kind of luck.

'At the end of the day' was being sung, he saw the Forman grope her character 'Fontine' he nearly leapt out of his seat when he touched her, the words 'you play a virgin in the night but need no urging in the night' made his stomach turn, but he knew it was all an act.

She was very convincing, screaming at her boss not to fire her because she had a kid.

Watching Donna be pulled apart, teeth pulled out and hair cut off by the 'lovely ladies' was too much, he couldn't watch anymore, he stood and walked over to the corner of the box, the President knew why, he understood, josh couldn't watch, all he could do was listen. then he heard her sing.

There was a time when men were kind, when their voices were soft, and their words inviting, there was a time when love was blind, and the world was a song, and the song was exciting, there was a time, then it all went wrong.

I dreamed a dream in times gone by

When hope was high, And life worth living

I dreamed that love would never die

I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid (you were so brave for joining the campaign)

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid (I made her do things she isn't paid to do)

No song unsung

No wine untasted (all those parties I dragged her too, she looked so bored)

But the tigers come at night (Damn them, Damn Leo!, Damn the President!)

With their voices soft as thunder (so soft the rules are unspoken)

As they tear your hope apart

And they turn your dream to shame (they would have said it was wrong)

He slept a summer by my side (she wouldn't leave me, I didn't want her too, she healed me.)

He filled my days with endless wonder (I taught her, I was her mentor)

He took my childhood in his stride (I shouldn't have let her work for me, she was too young)

But he was gone when autumn came (I threw her aside once I was recovered)

And still I dream he'll come to me (she may still want me)

That we'll live the years together (be husband and wife, we would be happy)

But there are dreams that cannot be (yes they can donna, I know they can)

and there are storms we cannot weather (the press will get over it, CJ will sort it)

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living (I'm so sorry, noone should live like this)

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed

The dream I dreamed (no it hasn't, the dream isn't dead.)


	2. Chapter 2

Josh couldn't take anymore, as she sang he glanced over at the stage, thinking maybe if he looked enough times the woman before him would turn into another actress, singing the song with no emotion, just repeating the lines she had rehearsed.

But every time he looked there was Donna, dressed in a brown and white linen dress. Tears streamed down her face, her voice cracked several times as she held it together, looking down on the audience Josh saw people wiping away tears, even the President shed one. the hate and hurt in her voice was unmistakable.

He couldn't watch anymore and left, standing outside in the fresh air, his coat was still inside but he didn't care, he didn't need it, he just needed some distance from the music.

"I saw you leaving, hope you don't mind I thought you might want some company." Danny said as he joined him.

"Yeah thanks." Josh said hoping Danny hadn't see on his face how much he was effected.

"I didn't want to show you the film, thats why I took it to CJ, I had no idea you were gonna see her tonight on stage." Danny admitted, feeling guilty but it was a no win situation, someone would get hurt.

"Its ok, I think I needed to see it" Josh admitted. he knew on a daily basis he was emotionally stunted, the only thing about him people normally saw was his ego, but Donna had seen more, he had written how much she meant to him on the inside of an alpine skiing book he had bought her last Christmas.

"It must be hard for you guys, wanting to be together but knowing that you cant." Danny said.

"Its the same for you and CJ is it not?" asked Josh, hoping that Danny would really see how he felt.

"Not really, we admit we want to be together, you and Donna don't. we know what lies ahead of us after this administration is over, you and Donna haven't worked it out. it looks to me like you both wish the feelings will go away, you have both dated other people, you date strong brunettes who hate you, its like you are intentionally going for the opposite of Donna and whenever she gets a date you try and sabotage it." Danny told him, he had to be blunt.

"If I dated a sweet innocent blonde haired girl I know that would hurt me. I know I would end up calling her Donna by mistake. there is noone like Donna anyway. plus, have you seen her dates? they all have brown hair, they all have some kind of authority, and they all end up using her." he told Danny.

"Is that why you do your best to wreck the dates by making her stay late?" Danny asked

"I wreck her dates because I would rather he get hurt than she did and I don't like the idea of her being with someone else, we have a special relationship, its not that I'm her boss and she is my assistant, its like she said, we spent a summer watching movies and eating take out, not talking about work, we had a real friendship. I get drunk and go to hers to shout at cats when I don't get my own way with congress, I cant do that if there is a guy there with her, I need her to be alone." Josh admitted, it made him feel awful for saying it but it was the truth.

"What happened when you dated Amy?" Danny asked, glad to see that Josh was really starting to think about his life.

"Amy hated me and I hated her, we were only together a few nights. I have a picture next to my bed of Donna and me on the campaign, we were so happy that night, I had my arms wrapped around her and she has this massive grin on her face, we had just won New Hampshire, I think it was Sam that took the photo.

I forgot it was there and Amy called me on it one night, I lied and told her it was nothing and I just like remembering how good it felt to win that state but she didn't believe me, so every time she came over the picture would go into my draw next to my bed." Josh said,

"Where is that picture now?" Danny asked

"Its still next to my bed. it has been since Amy and I broke up." Josh told him.

"It sounds like you might need to talk to the tigers and figure out what you can do" Danny told him, heading back into the theater.

Josh walked back inside, he was still freezing cold. The warmth of the presidents box overwhelmed him, he could feel his fingers again after several minutes.

there was a man singing about some stars then the curtain came down, the audience cheering and standing to leave.

"Did I miss the end?" josh asked CJ,

"No, its the intermission, lets go get drunk," she said, taking his arm and leading him out into the bar area.

Josh drank his whisky slowly, looking around wondering if the actors came out to this are too for a quick boost. As he turned he saw the President standing behind him, causing Josh to jump a little. He was too on edge tonight as it was.

"She is a very good actress, why do you think she doesn't do it full time?" the President asked him.

"She is good but then she would miss working for you sir. you know how much that means to her." Josh replied, thinking maybe a little tact was needed for this situation.

"I think you give me too much credit Josh, I think the only reason she stays is for you" the President told him, a look of sternness on his face. He knew the truth, he had hoped Josh and Donna would be together by now, he didn't want the bad publicity but he wanted to see the man he loved like a son be happy.

"You know the reason she and I cant be together Mr President." Josh told the man he loved and admired like a Father.

"To be honest Josh I really don't. I would have thought you and Donna would be together by now, heck I thought you would be together by the end of the campaign." He told Josh, causing the man to return the stern look in his eyes.

"Mr President if Donna and I got together you know that the press would have a field day, it would cause too many problems" Josh said. he was hurt, he knew the President knew that and couldn't help but feel mocked.

"Josh we have a great press secretary, if my MS, the assassination of a foreign leader and Toby filling in for CJ haven't killed us then I doubt my administration will fall because you and Donna figure out what you want." The President told him, hearing the bell he started heading back to his box.


	3. Chapter 3

as before I don't own anything, please read, enjoy and review.

Josh didn't go back to the show straight away, he stayed at the bar and had a couple of drinks.

The President had said it was ok, this was his blessing! It was music to Josh's ears, but he still didnt know what to say to Donna.

The show was nearly finished so he went back into the box, he stood in the dark and watched as Donna was on stage, she was singing with a man who looked unwell, there was a bride and groom standing near.

"Come with me  
Where chains will never bind you  
All your grief  
At last, at last behind you  
Lord in Heaven  
Look down on him in mercy.  
Take my hand  
I'll lead you to salvation  
Take my love  
For love is everlasting  
And remember  
The truth that once was spoken  
To love another person  
Is to see the face of God."

Donna had a huge smile on her face, she looked so happy and at peace as she walked with the elderly man to the back of the stage. her teeth shone through and her blonde hair looked like liquid gold under the spotlights. She certainly looked like an angel.

The whole cast started singing a different rendition of 'Do you hear the people sing'. It was uplifting and beautiful Josh thought. The curtain came down and the audience were on there feet applauding, many with tears in their eyes, including the President and his staff.

After several minutes the applauding quietened down and the audience started leaving the theater, following through into the lobby where the bar was located.

The President and his staff walked through to the bar and ordered drinks, Josh noticed a man coming over to them, he was around 40 years old and wore a tux and a pair of red glasses.

"Mr President, my name is Gerald Hopkins, I am the director, it is truly an honor sir, did you enjoy the show?" the man asked, shaking the Presidents hand.  
"I enjoyed it immensely Mr Hopkins, please pass on my congratulation to the cast, they performed an amazing show tonight." the President told Gerald.  
" I would be honored to sir, If you would like to I can take you backstage and introduce you to the cast in person." Gerald suggested.

The President and his staff followed Gerald down the stairs to the back of the theater,  
Everywhere Josh looked he saw people singing and drinking champagne still wearing costumes, he was looking around for Donna.

Gerald took his guests to a door with a felt tip star drawn on, Gerald knocked on the door and heard Donna say 'come in'.

"Mr President please let me introduce Donna Moss who plays Fontine." Gerald said.

"Hello Donna I thought you were great tonight, I didn't know you could sing and act, we could have put the acting skills to use with the press a while ago" the President said, kissing Donna on the cheek.

Gerald looked confused at what was taking place in front of him.

"Gerald I work for the President during the day, we have met several times before." Donna explained. Gerald understood the friendliness between them now.  
Gerald opened the door for the President and he and his staff left the dressing room.

Josh stayed behind, thinking this the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

Looking around the room Josh noticed on her dressing table was a mirror with lights around it, there were pictures of Donna during different rehearsals on the walls and previous actors had written on the white paintwork too, great actors had been leaving there own personal mark on the theater.

" Danny has a tape of you talking to some actresses after a rehearsal about where you get your inspiration from, he promised that it wont go public but I think you and I need to have a talk." Josh said, being blunt but he didn't know what else to say. he undid his bow tie and left it hanging there as he took a seat in the chair next to Donna, he put his fingers through his hair to try and calm himself.

"Ok, lets talk" Donna agreed, she remembered that conversation well, she was glad it wasn't going to go public but she was ashamed that Josh had seen it.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean too, your a great friend Donna and I have wanted us to be more than that. I intentionally dated girl that were nothing like you hoping you would get out of my mind but it didn't work out well." Josh stated. he hated waking up next to someone that wasn't her, most of the time he woke up alone, the previous nights lover would leave without saying goodbye.

This made Josh feel more like a bootie call rather than being in any kind of relationship.

"We cant be together Josh, you know that. The Tigers would never allow it and the press would give us such a hard time." Donna argued, she was a strong woman but this was getting too much, she refused to cry, she wasn't going to act like a child who wasn't getting her own way.

"Yes we can, the president has given us his blessing, his words were 'Josh we have a great press secretary, if my MS, the assassination of a foreign leader and Toby filling in for CJ haven't killed us then I doubt my administration will fall because you and Donna figure out what you want" Josh repeated to her. his eyes were full of hope.

"what do you want?" Donna asked, she needed him to tell her, she wasn't going to be a quick fling, she loved him too much for that, she wanted him, she wanted to be more than just friends and actually spend her life with him, she couldn't say that without finding out first what he wanted.

"I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want you to sing songs to our kids in our house we buy in a good school district, I want us to go on holiday to a beach where you can sit in the shade because of your alabaster skin or go skiing because you like the clothes.

I want you to be happy and I can make you happy. I can annoy you too but when I do get out of line or spend too many late nights at the office I know you can pull me back. We wont be like Leo and Jenny, I promise you that we will be so great together" Josh told her, he knew that was probably the most romantic thing he had ever said and it was so out of character for him to say it but it is really how he felt. Donna deserved to hear it.

Donna reached out and took hold of the undone bow tie straps and pulled, bringing josh with them closer to her face, she took his lips with hers, gently but passionately.

Josh's arm reached around her waist and he pulled her body off the chair she was in and onto his lap, there lips never parted as they shared this very intimate embrace.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own anything other than a good imagination.

Josh woke up on the wrong side of the wrong bed.

He looked down on his chest and saw Donna's head resting there, they were both still fully dressed, they had come back to Donna's flat and fell asleep on her bed, she had snuggled up next to him and they held hands and talked whilst watching a film.

Josh leaned down and kissed Donna's hair, he was so content and didn't want to move.  
Donna's alarm went off at 7am, causing Josh to jump. It was way too loud for an alarm, no wonder she is wide awake first thing in the morning.

Donna reached over and turned the alarm off, she looked up at Josh and he kissed her on the lips again.

"We have to go to work" Donna told him in a saddened voice, she didn't want to move out of this position, she had never felt so comfortable.

"we can be here a while longer" Josh told her, he didn't have to be in any meetings until half 8 anyhow.

"No we cant, you have senior staff at 8" Donna told him, she knew his schedule off by heart. She sat up and walked over to the bathroom, still dressed in last nights clothes.

"Damn it." Josh said as he shifted himself slightly so he could sit up, he walked into the kitchen and saw Donna's flatmate Tia.

"Morning sugar, how are you today?" she asked, knowing that calling him sugar annoyed him.

"I'm fine thanks TIA, how are you?" he asked, putting emphasis on her name. He hated not being called Josh, Amy used to call him J all the time and he couldn't stand it.

He got two cups out of the cupboard and turned on Donna's amazing coffee machine.

"Good ta, wheres Donna?" she asked, normally he slept on the couch and Donna had to wake him up.

"Shes having a shower." he told her. Hoping she wouldn't read too much into it.

"So did you guys, you know?" she asked. Tia was about as open as a person can be, she was a hippy at heart and rarely showed any decorum.

"we watched a film." Josh told her, she didn't need to know but he needed to put an end to the interrogation quickly. the coffee machine buzzed and he poured it out into the cups, then took them through into the bedroom.

Donna was sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around her, drying off her hair.

Josh couldn't help but stand there and watch her, 'she is so beautiful' he thought, his hands burning from the cups made him snap back to reality.  
"your a lifesaver, thank you." Donna told him, taking one of the cups out of his hand.

Josh took his cup into the bathroom and had a shower, then it hit him as he wrapped a towel around his waist, he only had his tux, no other items of clothing.

He walked out and found Donna putting her socks on, she was wearing her woman's suit, making her look really professional yet still feminine.  
"I have a problem, I don't appear to have any clothes other than my tux." he told her, hoping she would have an idea. He couldn't go into work in that, too many questions would be asked.

"I picked up your other suit with your tux yesterday, its still in my car, I'll go grab it. you have some changes of socks and underwear in that drawer." she told him, pointing at the chest of drawers.

"Your a lifesaver, thank you", He echoed as she went down to her car.

Donna returned to her room with Josh's Tuesday suit and the newspaper. She stood in the doorway and watched Josh standing in his Boxer shorts in front of the tv, watching the news.

He turned and saw her, "Thanks" he said with a smile on his face as he took the suit and got dressed as Donna finished her second cup of coffee, enjoying the view.

When they got into work it was buzzing, Josh had to go directly to senior staff meeting and Donna had a ton of paperwork to sort through.  
'serves me right for leaving early yesterday' she thought.

Totally engrossed in maintaining her filing system she didn't even notice the first lady standing in front of her desk.  
Mrs Bartlet put a copy of the newspaper in front of her, causing Donna to stand up,

"Sorry Ma'am, I didn't know you were there." she apologized.

"Its ok Donna, I just wondered if you had seen the review for the show last night, Sorry I couldn't make it I had an awards dinner to host" the First Lady told her.

Donna picked up the paper and saw that she had gotten some really good reviews from some very tough critics.

"Have you thought about doing it full time? there's plenty of shows in DC I'm sure you would be able to find work." Mrs Bartlet told her.  
Donna was like family as far as she was concerned and hated seeing her stuck in a tiny desk job being shouted at, now especially that she has shown to have a great passion for acting.

"I would love to Ma'am but I couldn't stop working here." she told the Presidents wife honestly.

"I don't see why not, your great at what you do Donna but really you are wasted here. Talk to Josh, I know he cant replace you but he can find another assistant. besides my Husband told me that you and Josh are together now, so it might be a better idea not to work for him, trust me I couldn't work for Jed in a million years, I'd end up killing him." she told the young girl.

"I'll talk to Josh" Donna promised. The first lady picked up the newspaper and handed it to Donna.

"I couldn't get you to sign this for me could I Donna?" she asked.

"You want me to autograph your paper?" Donna asked, amazed at the prospect at signing something that wasn't to do with the Bartlet administration or a cheque.

"I have a feeling your going to go on and do great things and I want to have a signed copy of your first review." she told her.

Donna smiled as she signed the piece of paper held out to her, the First Lady thanked her and left.

Josh didn't see Donna all day, he was too wrapped up in meetings that bored the hell out of him. He wanted to do some actual work, not negotiating with immature Senators on the hill to get there votes.

When he arrived back at the white house he went into the Oval office to brief the President and Leo on his accomplishments and find out what they wanted to do next.

He thanked the President for his time and joined Leo in the office next to the oval for an informal discussion on what the Democrats are planning next.

He looked at his watch and saw it was close to 7pm, he wondered if Donna was still in the building. He hoped to go back to her place that night, maybe pick up some food on the way home.

"Josh I know you look up to me, and that you one day want to sit behind this desk for another great man in the next room but I'm going to offer you some advice." Leo told the young man in front of him.

"Whats that?" Josh asked, hoping it wouldn't be to put the job in front of everything else, he knew how much Leo had sacrificed to get where he is today, and one day he would love to be the chief of staff, but not if it meant he wouldn't have any other kind of life.

"Family first. don't you EVER think that this job is more important and Donna, otherwise you will loose her just like I lost Jenny. I loved that girl but down the line we never saw each other, since Bartlet for America the marriage fell apart, I put the job first and it consumed me. If I think that is what is happening to you I will have your mother on the next plane out here to kick your ass. Do you understand?" Leo told him. He had to make himself clear.

"I totally understand, don't worry Leo, Donna comes first." Josh replied. The thought of his mother kicking his ass was bad enough but he knew that loosing Donna would be much worse.

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter, please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Josh felt relieved on the way back to his office, he knew now that he wouldn't ever end up alone because no'one would let him. Donna, the President and Leo would make sure of it.

As he walked into the bullpen he noticed Donna sat at her desk, she was still filling out paperwork as he he walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them slightly.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her, rotating his thumbs into her neck, her head fell back and a smile took over her features.

"No, you need to do that for a while longer" she replied, her eyes were closed and she was in heaven.

"I can do it more at home. do you want to come back to my place or shall we go back to yours?" he asked her, thinking if she said to come back to his he would have to stop on the way home and pick up edible items and milk.

"hmmm, lets go to your place tonight, Tia's at home and has been texting me all day, wanting all the details." she told him.

Josh grabbed his backpack and opened the door for her to leave, as they left the white house they noticed that it was a lovely evening, the sun was going down and there was a warmth in the air , it was a huge change from the chill of the night before.

They walked down 17th street until they came to Constitutional Avenue, neither one of the couple questioned where they were going, it wasn't on the way back to Josh's flat. Josh told Donna what had happened in the meetings, how close they were getting to a deal with the republicans to help kids get better access to good schools.

Josh and Donna started walking up the steps to the Lincoln Memorial, and sat down when they reached the top. Donna took her hand out of Josh's and pulled her coat around her a bit tighter.

"Mrs Bartlet came to see me today" She told Josh, his face looked worried, hoping that the Presidents wife hadn't given Donna a hard time on his behalf.

"What did she want?" he asked.

"She thinks I should quit my job at the White House and make the stage a full time career." Donna told him, from the look on his face it was obvious he wasn't keen on the idea.

"What do you want to do?" he asked, it was her choice and he couldn't blame her if she wanted to pursue a new career.

"I don't know, I would still see you everyday at home and I could visit you at work, you could meet me after shows and we could make it work, I can still get the dry cleaning and do odd jobs but not as your assistant, more as your partner." She said, hoping he would understand that it wouldn't drive them apart.

"We need to look at getting a bigger place together then don't we" Josh said, smiling at the idea of his and her belongings together.

"When do you think you might quit?" he asked, the idea of finding a new assistant was not pleasant.

Donna opened her handbag and got out a white envelope and handed it to Josh.

He took it and opened it, knowing it was her resignation but he couldn't help smiling, she had written how happy she had been working for the President and Josh, how she would start interviews for a new assistant as soon as possible and how grateful she was to have had the opportunity to work with the greatest minds in the country.

"Donnatella Moss I accept this letter of resignation" he told her,he leaned down and kissed Donna on the lips, making her smile, she didn't want there to be an argument on the matter and she worried he would be upset, worried about who would run across town for him and who would call his Mum.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I dont own anything.

Authors note: I hope you enjoy this chapter, Its a bit smutty but as real as I can make it.

Please review.

Josh opened his apartment door for Donna, he was glad to see his cleaner had been there that afternoon so the place wasnt a total wreck. he put the shopping away and opened the wine they had picked up, donna sat on the kitchen counter and stared at the instructions on the back of the fajita mix they had bought.

"This looks simple" she told him, getting the chopping board out and made a start on the peppers, Josh made to work frying the ready cut chicken.

"When do you think you might hear back from the director?" Josh asked as Donnas phone started to go off.

"Thats just creepy" she replied.

"Hi Gerald, yeah I was wondering if I could sign up to go full time on Les Mis?, in around a week maybe? I know its only on for three months but I want to leave the White house and make a career in acting. Oh, ok, thats great, what time? Do you have there number? 07897543485, ok got it. Thanks Gerald, your awesome." she said, hanging up the phone.

"He has offered to take me on full time and apparently another stage production company wants to sign me up for a part in Blood Brothers when Les Miserables finishes." Donna told him

"Thats great news!" Josh told her, kissing her excitedly. "So I have a quick question and I know its personal but how much do you think they pay in stage productions? I make enough to support you but i'm thinking about when we buy somewhere together." Josh asked, he hated talking about money, Donna earned a hell of a lot less than he did so he didnt mind supporting her, he just needed to know how much support she would need.

"No, its a fair question, I know how much you earn its only fair we share bills etc, Working on a leading role like fontine can bring in around $3,098.00 a week. after tax it will be just over $2324 a week which is loads of pairs of shoes, even after bills" Donna told him with a sly grin on her face, she wasnt that shallow but if Cinderalla had taught her anything its that a pair of shoes can change your life.

"Wow, thats way more than you make now, good for you, now when you buy a dress you wont have to return it the next day" he said, kissing her again.

Donna added the peppers and the fajita powder to the mix and stirred while Josh got another glass of wine.

"Is there any way you can get auditions lined up ready for when the next shows start?" he asked, knowing nothing about the world of acting.

"Thats why I get an agent, I have done a few plays in the past and got a good portfolio I can start looking for an agent tomorrow, I hope it wont be difficult." she told him.

"Would a letter from the President help at all?" Josh asked, why have all this power and know the President of the United States if you cant use it for your own gain now and then.

"It would help immensly but I cant ask him to do that." Donna said, she didnt want to use the President, he had already told her she performed well, she couldnt go back to him now and ask for it on a piece of paper.

"You still have holiday to use dont you?" Josh asked, he was her boss still so he had to keep track of things like that.

"Since I the new working year I am owed a lot of holiday Josh, around 3 weeks at least." she told him.

"So why not take it starting tomorrow? it would be perfect, you can find an agent, look around for places to live, find a moving company and I can help out when I'm not at work." Josh suggested.

"I can try and get a week off myself and we can go see your family, you said you have loads of stuff still there and we can bring it back here, ready for the new place."

"Thats a great idea" she replied, enjoying the new wonderfully understanding and sweet Joshua.

Josh's ego was now at an all time high, not only had he reacted well to Donna's leaving but had also taken into accout her feelings and thought her family could support her, it also gave him a good chance to spend some proper time with the in laws.

"I think another glass of wine to celebrate!" Said Donna, now starting to feel tipsy.

"Yes, we can celebrate a holiday, a new job" Josh exclaimed

"And we are dining tonight on food with four colours in it" she added, colourful food was making a nice change.

Josh raised his fresh glass to meet hers, she was right, a proper home cooked meal was needed.

They took there meals through to Josh's living room, sitting down on the couch and watched the Dark Knight Rises on Sky. Josh loved that about Donna, she wasn't into chick flicks with him, now and then she would get some girl friends together and comment on Mr Darcys ass but not with him, they watched all kinds of stuff together over the years, from Star Trek and Star Wars (and yes, Donna knew the difference) to documentaries on how to build a house.

Looking at Donna on his shoulder he noticed she was sleeping peacefully, the film had ended so he carefully got up, he put his arm around her shoulder and another arm under her legs, slowly he stood and lifted her, surprised at how light she felt.

"Either your underweight or im freakishly strong" he whispered to himself.

"I lost weight to play Fontine" she whispered back, unsure of where she was being moved to until she felt Josh's bed under her, Josh removed his arms and got himself undressed.

"well just dont do it again, its not natural." Josh said, worried about how light she had felt.

He laid on top of her and kissed her lips, he knew why they hadnt jumped into sex straight away, they didnt need to, they had bonded well after the last few years, the previous day had been so emotional he wasnt surprised that they had gone to bed still dressed. But that didnt mean he didnt want her.

His kisses moved down slowly from her lips to her Jawline, after a few moments he moved to her neck, he noted the gasp that came from her lips, edging him on.

Donnas hands moved up to his shirt, Josh had already undone the buttons so Donna slid it off his shoulders, Josh's lips parted from her lips only to remove her shirt from over her head, he wasnt going to wait and deal with all the buttons on the blasted thing.

Donna reached down and undid Josh's belt, followed swiftly by his trousers.

Josh reached behind Donnas back, stroking her skin as he did so, he unclasped her satin bra, and threw it onto the pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed.

Donna reached down and started to remove his boxer shorts, she smiled when she saw they had Batman on them , he really was a geek at heart, and Josh took off her lacy knickers

Josh laid astride her, his knees were now used to spread her legs apart, she was moaning more, as was he, they both wanted this, they needed this, Josh looked at her face for any sign that this wasn't what she wanted, he saw no such sign.

Josh kissed Donna again as he entered her, he went as deep as he could on his first stroke, it was amazing, the pleasure went straight through his loins, he needed air but he couldn't breath.

Donna was amazed at how deep he could go, he was filling her completely, she had never felt anything like this, nothing but complete and utter pleasure spread through her thighs.

Josh pulled his thighs up and almost completely out of her, then he drove himself back into her, he repeated this again and again, causing them both to practically shout out in ecstasy.

He couldn't stop, his groin was on fire, he felt like he was going to explode, Donna was biting her lip, Josh leaned down and took her left nipple into his mouth, biting down a little, pushing her over the edge, she orgasmed instantly, he could feel her linings spasming around him.

This astonishing sensation caused Josh to explode inside of her, he kept moving his hips as much as he could before he collapsed on top of her.

Please review, I need to know if you're enjoying the fanfic.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh awoke to a naked beauty next to him, Donna was so peaceful, she was sound asleep with the sheets barely covering her chest, her face was at peace, her beautiful eyes were closed, out of Josh's sight.

Josh sat up in bed and quietly went into the kitchen to get coffee, he had to be at work soon, he would have to leave Donna for a whole day, the thought was sad, he wished he could stay in bed with her.

He poured two cups of coffee and took them into the bedroom, he kissed his partners forehead, causing her to stir.

"Sorry to wake you but I will be going to work soon, didnt want you to wake up to an empty apartment." he told her.

"hmmm, can I smell coffee?" she asked, Josh handed her the cup of what Donna had so wonderfully renamed verticle juice.

"Your'e such a good provider" she told him, he leaned down and kissed her lips, wishing they could reenact last night but unfortunately duty called.

"I will be home before you know it ok." he told her as he gave her one more kiss goodbye, leaving her in bed with her beverage.

Josh's day had gotten off to a good start, senior staff had gone well and the school plan was coming along well, there was nothing awful to report and no catastrophies that could be blamed on him.

The President was sitting at his desk when Josh was allowed in, he needed to tell the commander in chief about Donna leaving, not sure how he would react.

Josh knew how much the weekly radio address meant to him and he couldnt help but wonder if Donnas helping him contributed to that.

"Mr President do you have a few minutes?" Josh asked,

"Of course Josh, what do you need?" the President replied.

"Donna quit." Josh stated bluntly. "She wants to persue a career in acting and we agree that its not good for her to carry on as my assistant if we are dating. Donnas on vacation right now and starts the shows in a week."

"Josh thats great news!" The President remarked, happy for the young couple.

"I need to clear it with Leo but I am hoping to take a week off with her so we can find a place together and go see her parents." Josh told him, hoping to have the Presidents blessing.

"That sounds like a good plan Son, go on vacation today, go suprise Donna with a dinner out somewhere." The President suggested, it was music to Josh's ears.

"Thank you Mr President, I cant thank you enough but I was actually hoping for one more favour." Josh said, he knew he was pushing his luck but he needed to try.

"I was wondering if you could write a letter of recommendation for Donna, you saw her perform the other night and you said you thought she was good. I think it will help her get an agent, especially as most actors come from prestigious colleges."

"Consider it done kid, now go, go enjoy your vacation, I have been telling Leo to give his staff a break and now seems like the best time. Im sure Sam can hold the fort while your gone, just brief him on what you are working on before you go."

And with that Josh shook the Presidents hand, thanked him again and left, all he needed to do now was find Sam.

Cj and Sam were in Tobys office, they were discussing the state of the union address and what should be included in the draft.

Josh knocked on the door and walked in, sitting next to CJ on the couch.

"Well hello there stranger, hows married life?" Cj asked jokingly, they all knew Donna had gone home with him the night of the show, they just didnt know what had happened since.

"Please spare an gory details" Toby asked, not wanting to visualise Josh's sex life before such an important speech, or ever for that matter.

"Donna quit, she and I are getting a place together, going on vacation starting sometime today and she is going to start a career on the stage." Josh told them nin a nutshell, leaving them speechless.

"Good for her!"CJ piped up

"Thats great news man!" said Sam."When does she start?"

"In about a week" Josh replied.

"The President has asked if you can hold the fort while im away, I will get a list of calls that need to be made and congressmen who's assess need kicking back into line, mostly republicans but there are a few Democrats that are trying to jump the fence." Josh told him.

"No problem, where will you be if I need you?" Sam asked, just in case.

"I will be in one of three place, In bed, looking at houses in good school districts or in Wisconsin with the in laws. feel free to disturb anytime but if you do, I will kill you." Josh told him, heading out the door.

Josh went back to his office and grabbed his backpack, he put a few things he would need into it like his laptop and phone but everything else stayed.

As he walked into the bullpen he saw Donnas desk standing empty, soon there would be someone else there, he couldnt get used to that idea.

Donna looked around the room, she was now on her third cup of coffee this morning, she had showered and dressed by 8am, watched the news and eaten a bowl of Lucky Charms.

As she looked around the bedroom it struck her when she noticed the photograph next to the bed, it was of her and Josh when they had won New Hampsire back on the campaign.

Josh had his arms around her waist, they both looked so happy. Thinking back it must have been the first photo taken of them together.

As she held it in her hands she heard the front door open,

"Honey I'm home!" Josh shouted, it was unoriginal but that line never gets old.


	8. Chapter 8

Josh put his backpack down on the sofa, he got his Laptop out and started it up on the coffee table.

He walked through to the bedroom and saw Donna standing there, looking at the photograph in the wooden frame.

"That was a great night wasn't it" He said, remembering it well.

"Yeah it was, im just surprised you have it next to your bed." she replied.

"It makes me happy, it's comforting." he told her truthfully.

"I'm gonna have a look at houses in the area, maybe we can go and see a few this afternoon." Josh offered. He couldn't wait to move in with her permanently.

"yeah that's cool, I'm waiting for callback from agents at the minute. hopefully I can get one soon then the plans will fall into place."

"Ok, I spoke to the President, he is going to write a letter of recommendation for you, I know you said you didn't want to ask him but I thought I would try." he offered, hoping he had done the right thing.

"Thank you" she said wholeheartedly, grateful for the sweet act of kindness.

"We could just go into town to a real-estate agent, they might have more information. we both only rent so it can't be too difficult to get somewhere." Josh suggested.

It was difficult, the places they went to see were either in need of repair or townhouses.

Josh and Donna were picturing a house with a back yard, somewhere he could park their cars in their own driveway. He wanted a large lounge to fit his large tv, Donna wanted a large kitchen where she could host parties. They both agreed that there should be enough room for children in the future.

It was the 5th house they looked at, the agent met them at the door, the driveway was around 20 meters long, guarded by trees, as they drove through they were greeted by the sight of a very large house, it was an old cream colored with a garage joined to it.

An old oak tree was standing in the front yard with a swing attached to one of the branches.

"Stay in the car a minute." Josh said to Donna, he wasnt going to allow the agent to get there hopes up only to find that it was off budget.

Donna saw Josh go up to the agent, they exchanged words and he came back to the car.

"Its been reduced today for a quick sale, the family are moving to Texas, something to do with the husband's job, the agent has said its $869,000. were the first to see it. its furnished too!" Josh told her, taking her hand they followed the agent into the house.

the hallway was huge, there was a chaise lounge on there left by the wall and an antique looking desk with the telephone on it, a set of stairs was about 5 meters away from the door, under the stairs there was a nook that held a small grand piano. the agent took them to a room leading to the right of the hall before the stairs.

It was a small room, painted blue and was filled boxes with toys and games written on them.

"The children's playroom, also a good place to convert into a game room Mr Lyman, the children's possessions will be going with the family of course but the main fixtures and furnishings, sofas, dining tables, beds etc will remain." the agent told them.

He led the couple back out of the room, past the piano and staircase, they turned left and into another long wide hallway, he opened a door on the left and they walked into a large living room, the red sofas were huge and looked very comfy, the tv was the right size for Josh too. the carpet was a beautiful shade of white to match the colour of the walls.

"Grown up space" the agent told them, it made sense with all the white in the room why children shouldnt be in there.

they went back into the hall and carried on to the end, they stepped down into the largest kitchen Donna had ever seen, it was white cupboards with black marble worktops, a large Bristol sink at the end of the room and a matching large island filling the 10 meter by 10 meter space.

The oven was large enough to cook 3 roast dinners at once with eight old fashioned hobs on top

Behind them they saw a large dining table, it was chairs one side and a picnic bench style seat the other in front of a large set of patio doors that led to the garden.

"This is perfect" Donna said to Josh, seeing that he liked the house too, it was a steal for the price asked.

They followed the agent down the passageway to the front hall, there was a small WC in front and they turned and went up the stairs. The whole house was light and airy, the walls were white and looked freshly painted.

The agent showed them a bedroom that was the children's but everything was packed away, another two guest rooms and a bathroom that were furnished to an impeccable standard and then they came to the master bedroom.

It was above the kitchen and was similar in size, in the middle of the far wall was a king size bed with a solid wooden frame and carvings engraved into the oak.

To the left was a walk in closet, big enough for all there clothes and more. Donna smiled when she thought it was the same size as the bathroom in her flat.

coming out of the closet along the same wall was an en suite bathroom with a walk in shower, the tiles were sparkly black on the floor and in the shower and the rest was white.

"How soon can we move in?" Josh asked, holding Donnas hand.

"If you come back to the office with me and sign the paperwork you can move in in the next two days, the family are taking the rest of there belongings tomorrow and we send in cleaners to make it ready for you, lets see, today is Wednesday, we can have you in here by Saturday but you will have the keys on Friday.

At that point Donnas phone started ringing, she excused herself and left the room.

Josh came out to find her after a few minutes, worried she would get lost.

"that was an agent, they want me to go in this afternoon at 5pm," she told him, looking at her watch, she only had an hour to be there.

"Why dont I drive Mr Lyman to the office and you take your car to your appointment?" the agent suggested.

"Thats a good plan, ok, here are the car keys, give me a call when your done and pick me up from the estate agents" Josh suggested, giving her a kiss as she got in the car and drove off.

"Have you got a mortgage approved already Mr Lyman?" the agent asked, hoping he did as it would make the whole process quicker.

"No but if you give me the name and details of the sellers they can have the money in there account within the hour" Josh said, This is after all what his trust fund was put together for.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Authors note, Please review.

Josh had been at the agents office for over an hour now, the money had been sent after a call to the bank and the previous owners were glad to be able to move on with there new lives in Texas.

Josh just had two more documents to sign before the deed could be handed over.

Donna sat outside the agency company for 15 minutes, she was so nervous.

She had gone back to her apartment and collected her portfolio, all the productions she had been in, what schools she had atended and reviews made about her.

A woman sat behind the desk in the waiting room spoke, bringing Donna back to reality, she was still thinking about the beautiful house she had been shown, and couldnt believe that she and Josh were about to own it.

"You can go in now."

If the agent didnt take her on she would stuggle to find work, hopefully they wouldnt end up loosing the house because of it.

Donna knocked on the door and the occupant waved her inside. The woman seemed friendly, she smiled at Donna and motioned for her to have a seat in the empty chair in front of her desk.

"Donna Moss? My name is Kathleen Roster, how are you today?"

"I'm fine thank you, and thank you for seeing me at such short notice." Donna said politely, her smile sining through.

"I see you have brought your portfolio" Kathleen said, holding her hand out waiting for Donna to hand it to her which she did.

Donna sat there worried as the woman looked over her achievements.

"You have recently been in Les Miserables" Kathleen said.

"Yes, I have done one show and Gerald Hopkins the director has booked me for three weeks of shows starting next week." Donna told her.

"I know Gerald, lovely man with a good eye for talent." Kathleen told her with a smile.

"He has also mentioned today that when Les Miserables finishes the next production is Blood Brothers and he said that they are interested in giving me a good part in it." Donna mentioned, hoping the woman didnt think she just got lucky with this one.

"I know, they want you to play Mrs Johnston, its the leading womans role, and very good pay I might add." Kathleen told her.

"May I ask Ma'am how you know that?" Donna asked.

"Because Gerald phoned me around 2 hours ago and told me all about you Donna, I will take you on, my fee is 10% of your earnings before tax so you end up paying me very little, I make the rest of my money up through deals made to secure you.

I wont take any money from you for Les Miserables or Blood Brothers as I had no part ing them but as soon as they are over I am sure we can get you work elsewhere, would you be interested in television at all? I only ask as I feel it would broaden your horizons more." Kathleen told Donna, who looked a bit lost for words.

"Thats all fine with me" Donna said, glad to get the words out.

"Wonderful, you will hear from me very soon, I suggest we meet once a week and I can give you updates on the progress." Kathleen said, standing up and shaking Donna's hand.

"That would be lovely, thank you so much." said Donna, taking back her portfolio and leaving through the door Kathleen was holding for her.

Donna sat in the car for several minutes before turning on the engine, in one day she had an agent and a new home. She drove the 4 blocks to the estate agents and went inside to see how far Josh had gotten.

"Hey Donna, we just need you to sign as a co owner and then we can get out of here."Josh said, standing up so Donna could sit in his chair.

On the desk was a piece of paper that had all the details of the property, she noticed under Mortgage rates it said 'Paid in full' with Josh's signiture next to it and dated todays date.

Josh noticed her looking at it and handed her the pen,

"I'll explain over dinner eh" He told her, she took the pen and signed the document at the bottom, next to Josh's name.

"Congratulations you just bought a house." the agent said, shaking Josh's hand and then Donnas.

As they took there copies of all the documentation to the car Donna was still reading the deed. 'How could he pay in full? his expences were printed every year, the whole country knew more about Josh's financial situation than he probebly did.'

Josh opened the car passenger door for Donna and she got in. Josh joined her quickly, hoping there wouldnt be an arguement. He felt guilty about not telling her how much his trust fund is worth.

"How wasnt it declared?" Donna asked, worried that Josh had broken the laws surrounding freedom of infomation.

"It isnt in my name, its in my mums, I have access but only with her permission, I call my mum, she approves the use and then I call the bank, my mum then calls them too and we both give the password to get it authorised." Josh explained.

"Why go to all that trouble? why not just have it in your name and declare it?" she asked.

"Well I could but I didnt want people knowing how much I was worth, I didnt want people to think of me as wealthy but we need to get a place together, Mum is over the moon by the way." Josh told her, still remembering his mothers voice as she was shouting down the phone to him in the estate agents office.

"so you spent it all on our house?" Donna asked, feeling guilty as it was in her name too, she owned a house she didnt buy.

"Good god no, theres plenty left over to give us a good life together and at least three college funds. If you dont get an agent or work we will still be fine." Josh explained, reminding Donna of the meeting she had been to.

"I have an agent, her name is Kathleen, she is a friend of Geralds, she seems nice and there wont be any charge for Les Miserables or Blood Brothers." Donna said.

"Thats great news! well done Donna. do you know what part you have in Blood Brothers?" Josh asked.

"Its the lead, the womans name is Mrs Johnston, seems like a fun part to play." Donna explained.

"What does she do?" Josh asked, never having heard of Blood Brothers before.

"She has loads of kids and cant afford the twins she is pregnant with so she sells one to the woman she cleans for. she did what she had to do but the twins meet each other in later life and it all goes badly" Donna told him, she knw it was a weird part but there were some good songs and most of them she knew.

"Sounds charming."Josh said, a grimace on his face, 'theres gonna be lots of wierd parts in the future' he thought.

"Kathleen wants me to keep my options open and maybe look at doing some TV work perhaps." Donna mentioned.

"As long as its not porn it sounds great." Josh told her, smiling, earning his shoulder a whack.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Authors note: please enjoy and review, reviews are helpful as they let me know if people are enjoying this.

Most of Thursday was spent packing there lives into boxes, they started at Josh's apartment and moved to Donna's when it was finished, it had taken all day but neither of them had much to move, clothes and books mainly. Both of their apartments were furnished when they took them on so no heavy, difficult lifting was required.

Josh took a look around his place, he had so many memories of his life here since they won the election but the only good ones were from when Donna had stayed with him over the summer after he was shot.

He looked at the now fixed window he once put his hand through, the couch were he had argued long and hard with Amy regarding the woman's vote and his kitchen with an oven that was rarely used.

In Donna's apartment it was different, she had enjoyed living there, telling her flatmate had been hard as she wasn't sure how quickly Tia could find someone to help with the bills.

Donna's room was filled with ornaments, she collected Willow Tree figurines and nick knacks from different states she had been to on business.

most of her belongings were now packed, her photo albums delayed the packing process, she showed Josh pictures from her childhood, she was a cute child, she had long straight blonde hair that reached down her legs, a smile she still had and her blue eyes were full of innocence.

Josh saw the house she grew up in, her family and her birthdays growing up.

"Have you spoken to your folks?" Josh asked, he was hoping to see her family soon, he had only met them once and as there was an election going on he didn't have much time to speak to them.

"Yeah, I spoke to them in the car yesterday on the way to meet you, they are really happy about us, they say come up whenever, they will be in all week." she told them, she would have told him sooner but since they got home from the agent yesterday they had spent the whole evening and night making love, taking a break now and then to get coffee.

Josh had a wish to make love in every room in his apartment, it sounded easy as it was only a few rooms but it took them so long they didn't even stop to eat dinner.

"Do you want to leave in the morning?" he asked, they could drive all day, Donna's parents live around 13 hours away and it would be better if they took it in turns to drive.

"Well, its only 3pm, if we leave soon we can grab food on the way and stay in a hotel tonight." Donna suggested. if they could get most of the driving done tonight they could get to her parents at a decent hour and driving at night was cooler.

"Ok cool, my bag is in the car I packed earlier, if you grab some clothes we can leave soon" Josh told her, it was a good idea, he carried on sealing up boxes with tape and a brief description of what was in them.

Donna grabbed several outfits and put them in her suitcase, she was used to last minute packing.

Josh carried the suitcase down to the SUV as Donna said goodbye to Tia and locked up.

They drove for seven hours, singing along to songs on the radio and laughing at josh's terrible singing voice. In her hand Donna was glancing at the Blood Brother book by Willy Russell, making notes as she skimmed.

"I cant wait to move in" she told Josh, hoping he was as excited as she was, turned out he was looking forward to it too.

"I know, its gonna be great, we will have to have some friends over for a housewarming, invite your family, my mum, the guys and CJ, what do you think?" he asked.

"Sounds perfect" she said with a smile.

"You know, having sex in every room would be a good idea though" Josh suggested, throwing a cheeky full dimpled grin her way.

"It took us 12 hours to go through four rooms, the new house will take us weeks" she joked back, causing Josh to smirk.

"Oh ye of little faith" he told her smiling, how dare she not think so highly of him.

They reached a hotel in Toledo, it seemed nice from the outside and so Josh got the bags from the trunk and they went inside.

The man at the reception desk gave them a key card for there room, something Josh hated, why not just have keys? was it really that difficult?

Donna opened the door as Josh could never manage and besides, he was bringing the bags, the bellboy had offered but Donna couldnt help but wonder if Josh was just showing off for her.

The room was pleasant, it was basic but had a bed, what more do you need from a hotel room.

The sheets looked clean and fresh and there were no signs of pubic hair in the en suite, it scored 5 stars as far as Donna was concerned.

On the campaign she had resorted to sleeping on hotel floors, she had to pay her own way after all and it saved money, she learned a lot about hotel hygiene during that election year.

She sat on the bed to test the comfort as Josh brushed his teeth, it wasn't romantic but hey, it was all part of being in a relationship.

She especially enjoyed watching Josh shave, she always had, he used to use his electric razor in the office all the time, she couldn't help but stare.

Josh came through and had already removed his trousers, leaving his legs on show and wore his over sized Harvard t shirt.

"Very hot" Donna said jokingly as he put his brush back in his bag.

Josh couldn't let that one slide and pulled her onto the bed from behind, He leaned over her from the other side of the bed and kissed her.

It was a wonderful feeling to kiss someone upside down, just like in Spider man when he kissed Mary Jane.

He started lifting up Donna's T shirt until it came straight off, he smiled when he saw she didn't have a bra on, 'she has a beautiful body', Josh thought, his hands reached down and unbuttoned the jean shorts she was wearing and Donna pushed them down for him.

Donna reached up to Josh's neck and tugged gently on his top, they broke the kiss again so it could come off easily, Josh removed his own boxers as they were completely out of her reach.

Josh moved round to the other side of the bed and placed Donna's legs around his waist, she brought her arms up and around his shoulders as he lifted her and walked into the shower, their mouths exploring each others again.

Donna reached behind him and blindly turned the shower on, the temperature was hot but bearable, Josh's arms reached up and took hold of Donna's breasts, the hot water running off of them, he took her right nipple into his mouth, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Donna could feel him under her thigh, he was fully erect and ready for her, his weight shifted as he let go of her waist with his arms, it was now only his body pressing against hers that was stopping her from falling down onto the hard tiled floor.

Josh reached down and took hold of himself, he lifted Donna up slightly so that when he let go of her she went straight down onto him, she let out a cry of pleasure, Josh captured her lips with his own, moving his hips sharply he thrust into her again and again, causing them both to moan passionately, Josh moved his arms around and held on to her ass, gently clutching it as he moved withing her, driving her over the edge of pleasure as she orgasmed, Josh moved withing her as she came and followed himself.


End file.
